


归家（七）

by ErFan1007



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:08:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22813606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErFan1007/pseuds/ErFan1007
Summary: 兴儿。人与人之间，最遥远的距离，是什么？【……是我还记得你，而你却将我遗忘了。】不。不是那样的。是我有一个家，却忘了归家之路。





	归家（七）

兴儿。  
人与人之间，最遥远的距离，是什么？  
【……是我还记得你，而你却将我遗忘了。】  
不。  
不是那样的。  
是我有一个家，却忘了归家之路。  
家离得太远了，远得模糊了你为我铺上的路，我回不了，认不到路。  
抱歉，要你长途跋涉来接我回家。  
要你亲自，将你我之间的距离拉得更靠近。  
要你亲自，不惧怕风和雨地寻找我的行踪。  
谢谢你，谢谢你不愿意放弃我。  
我欠你的，实在太多了。  
我居然，还不小心将你遗忘了。  
对不起。  
兴儿，对不起。  
“你忘记的东西，还多着呢。”  
张艺兴骑在男人的胯下，缓缓地解开自己的睡衣，露出白皙的上半身，两个粉色的乳头嵌在上面，双手抵在Lay的胸膛上面。  
“……你还记得那种感觉吗？”  
张艺兴挑逗似的审问着男人，隔着睡裤轻轻地扭动着腰肢，一下一下地摩擦着Lay的胯下，将手伸进男人的睡衣里面，摸寻着里面的红豆，当然很快就摸到了，然后使坏地用指腹摩擦乳头。  
Lay沉着气，握住人儿腰间的手开始往上移去，手掌覆盖在对方的胸口上轻轻抚摸着，两粒乳头戳着他的手心，很快就变得挺立。  
张艺兴轻轻支吾一声，身体开始发烫，柔软的小腰压在上面，努力地用下体挑逗着男人的性器，直到下面的硬物渐渐勃起一个大包，开始顶在他的双股之间。  
“啊，原来你还记得呀？”  
看着很快就被他撩起来的火热，张艺兴还挺满意的，伸手下去摸了一下，隔着裤子轻轻握住，抓到了形状，捏着柱体上下摩擦着。  
“……其实，我忘了。”  
Lay也不甘认输，邪魅一笑，抓住人儿握他性器、正隔着裤子替他撸动的手，阻止了对方摩擦的动作。  
“比如说，你平时是怎么先服侍好你的玩具的。”  
明白男人在说什么，张艺兴原本是先撩人的，没想到却被人反撩回去，马上就红着小脸，小嘴一瘪。  
“是怎么样？嗯？我忘了。”  
Lay见人儿不说话，开始变本加厉，拉起旁边的被子披在人儿的肩膀上，张艺兴顶着红脸啧了一下，眼睛很快就被情欲弄得湿漉漉的，拉过肩膀上的被子盖过头，把自己包在里面，身体往下移了一点，脑袋移到男人的勃起上面，然后脱掉裤子俯下身，隔着内裤含住了硬邦邦的柱体。  
他是收起牙齿，用嘴唇来含着火热的。  
用嘴唇来摩擦着硬物，用嘴唇来咬着柱身，偶尔用舌头隔着内裤来舔舐，温热的气息全喷在上面。  
Lay微微抬起头，舔了一下嘴唇，把手伸进被子里面捧着人儿的脸颊，稍微张开腿让人整个身体都埋进双腿之间，然后悄悄脱掉内裤，巨大的性器就这样在黑暗里弹了出来，轻轻拍在人儿的脸上。  
张艺兴明了，伸手握住男人的火热，稍微调整姿势，开始舔舐上面的青根，分泌出唾液，吸吮着柱身，然后用拇指在龟头上面打转，隐约察觉到肉棒在微微颤抖，仿佛又大了一圈。  
舌头顺着肉棒，像舔冰棍一样从下往上舔去，停留在龟头附近，张艺兴毫不犹豫的含了一下，下一秒就是猛烈的吸吮，胯下顿时发出一阵响亮的吸吮声。  
突然的窒息让Lay忍不住呻吟出声，呼吸变得急促，俯下视线想看看人儿吸得如何了，却又被被子盖住了他胯下的好景色，这样反而挑起了不一样的情欲，让他能自行想象人儿在含着肉棒时露出的禁欲表情。  
可能觉得很羞耻吧？  
人儿帮他口交一向不喜欢被人看着，就喜欢用棉被还是什么的把自己包在里面，在黑暗中努力地服侍着他的宝贝。  
Lay眯上眼睛昂起头，握住张艺兴后脑勺的手在发抖，嘴唇微微张开调整着呼吸，胯下又被人儿吸得异常舒服，忍不住往温热的口腔里面送了几下，插到了喉咙。  
窄小的喉咙把肉棒夹得更紧，更舒服，Lay一直都很喜欢这种另类的快感，不自觉加强了力度又插了几下，最后把下方人顶得闷哼一声，然后在棉被里面拍了一下他的大腿。  
知道人儿在拒绝，他习惯性地停下了抽插，张艺兴含着肉棒，调整呼吸后，开始使用绝招——在口腔里吞下一口口水，和男人精口处冒出一点的精液。  
口腔里没有一点的空气，张艺兴在吞咽时产生了吞噬和真空的感觉，最后还连续做了几下吞咽的举动，几下就能把肉棒越吸越紧，特地弄出这种窒息感给男人，吸得Lay爽了翻天，舒服得起了一身鸡皮疙瘩，忍不住低声啊了一下，大腿不自禁立起，全身肌肉都紧绷得厉害。  
但，他还没射出来。  
这就是Lay的厉害。  
持久力超棒的。  
男人还是和以前一样啊。  
除非是已经射过了一轮，否则第一轮单单靠口交，张艺兴一般都不会吸出什么滚烫的液体出来。  
他嘴巴也累了，刚被男人插了几下，喉咙和嗓子快废了，有点疼，明天可能唱不了歌了。  
张艺兴最后多吸几下，然后把硬得不行的肉棒从口腔里拔了出来，发出‘波’的一声，从精口上拉出一条粘稠的银丝，黏到了他的嘴唇。  
在黑暗中察觉到银丝，张艺兴下意识又压下了脑袋，伸出舌头舔了舔龟头，挖了一下精口的小孔，把湿湿的银丝彻底弄断。  
其实舌头这一挖，Lay还真的差点就射了出来。  
整个性器被人儿弄得肿胀，开始变成了紫红色，迫不及待地想要回到某个地方大闹一场。  
张艺兴揭开了被子，张着嘴巴大口大口地吸着空气，刚刚的银丝还黏在他的嘴唇和下巴上，因为闷热和情欲高涨导致整个小身板都红红火火的，艳美得不行。  
“……唔、我累死了，剩下的你来……”  
张艺兴一般不撒娇，撒娇起来就不一般。  
尤其是在床上的时候。  
人儿一脸委屈地看着男人，有点红肿的小嘴证明了他刚才的卖力，说累了，不干，他就真的只会光躺着等享受了。  
看着这副模样，Lay当然也不会让人儿光努力没回报，撑起身体抱着人儿，吻住他的嘴唇，在舌头打架的时候直接把人压在下面，脱掉了他的睡裤。  
人儿的后穴早已出了不少的水，前面的肉棒当然一样立得直直的，Lay松开了吻，从锁骨开始一路往下种草莓，来到下身的时候，将人儿的腿掰开，后穴的蜜汁就这样流了下来，淫乱得慌。  
Lay舔了一下人儿此刻肿胀得不小的肉棒，吸吮着龟头，在张艺兴全身无力发软、咿咿呀呀地享受着胯下的快感时，趁机会塞了两只手指进去冒水的蜜穴里面。  
“嗯！慢点……”  
张艺兴喘着气，用手抵在额头上，调整着呼吸，可是男人已经尽量吸吮着他的肉棒替他缓解疼痛，他也不想骂人，只好尝试放松身体，继续接受扩张。  
蜜穴虽然饥渴，但毕竟真的很久没有做了，后穴都快忘了男人的形状和硬度，不好好地扩张，他明天真的不用下床了。  
Lay松开了肉棒，再把人儿的腿掰得大一些，专注为人儿进行扩张。  
其实，他觉得不太需要。  
手指一进去，Lay就已经知道了。  
张艺兴的蜜穴和以前一样，又滑又多汁。  
但为了让人儿担安心，觉得不会痛，他还是为人儿做一次草草的扩张。  
因为，他已经忍不住了。  
张艺兴一年没做爱，他也何尝不是？  
要做，他只想和张艺兴一个人做。  
谁也不行。  
只有他老婆可以。  
“老公、进来吧……我忍不住了……”  
张艺兴湿着眼眶红着脸庞，双腿夹住Lay的腰间，销魂地扭着屁股，在男人帮他做扩张的时候，他早已忍不住想要得到男人的贯穿。  
“我想要、肏我吧老公……想死我了。”  
Lay在忍耐，张艺兴也在忍耐。  
双方都同意了，还忍什么忍？  
得到了允许，Lay微微拍了一下人儿的臀部，要他先松开缠着腰的大长腿，把巨大顶在蜜穴口，慢慢把龟头先推了进去。  
淫水被逼挤了出来，温热包围着他的头部，就已经开始吸着他的肉棒，仿佛是在邀请它快点回家。  
Lay呼了一口气，撑直了腰，然后一杆捅了进去。  
“啊啊嗯……！”  
直接被巨大插到最深处，张艺兴抓住被单娇喊一声，弓起了身体，下一秒又瘫了下去，双腿再次夹紧男人的腰，然后发出凌乱的喘息声。  
终于回家了，Lay也爽得快要抽筋，微皱眉头享受着肉棒被夹的感觉，在蜜穴里面肿了一圈，直接填满人儿的后穴。  
他不敢动，怕人儿太久没做而感到难受，成功结合后，反而是张艺兴耐不住性子，捏着男人的手臂，要他快点动。  
“老公、肏我……快点、我要……”  
听见这种光明正大的邀请，谁还能忍住了？  
直接开始打桩就得了。  
Lay卖力撞击着，一抽一插直接捅到最深处，内壁吸得他紧，比口腔里面还紧，让他也忍不住发出断断续续舒服的叫床声。  
拉开人儿的腿，男人调整姿势，加重了力度插得更里面，爽得他都快哭了，眼睛不自觉冒出了生理盐水，连着汗水一同甩到人儿的身上。  
“呜呜呜老公你好硬啊、插死我了……”  
“啊！嗯、舒服……老公、用力点……”  
人儿被人插得哇哇大哭，却又舒服得全身僵硬，叫嚷着要男人再用力，再快点，听到人儿的要求，Lay当然义不容辞，给人儿翻了个身，托住他的臀部，继续耕耘。  
这场战打了很久，第一轮两人已经换了很多个姿势，反正最后射的时候，两人是以坐着拥抱的姿势一同达到高潮的。  
张艺兴骑在上面，下体紧紧地粘着Lay的下半身，双腿依旧夹住男人的腰，在硬物顶撞到深处时，娇喊一声后自己射在了男人的腹上。  
Lay这时候，也刚好在人儿的体内准备射精，在他释放时的后穴收缩，男人突然就唔了出声，下腹和里面的硬物随着男人的呻吟一抽一抽的。  
张艺兴知道爱人是正在射精，乖巧地抱着男人闭上眼睛，等待着热量的来袭，果真不出一秒就感觉到Lay一下一下地把热液直接喷射在里面，瞬间灌满他的小腹。  
双方射完精后，裸露的两具肉体保持着姿势，互相拥抱继续连在一起，不舍得分开。  
“宝贝……”  
“嗯？”  
“……谢谢你，给我一个家。”

TBC


End file.
